To develop a newborn animal model for study of the biochemical features of growth under conditions of total parenteral nutrition administered from birth. To study chemically the somatic and organ growth of newborn animals receiving total parenteral nutrition from birth with infusates containing no lipid compared to those containing lipid as well as those containing only 10 percent glucose, electrolytes and vitamins. To study the growth and maturation of the brain of such animals through determination of DNA, RNA, protein and lipids of various regions of the brain. To study the reversibility of chemical abnormalities, especially of the brain, induced either by total parenteral nutrition or by semistarvation in early life.